


Wound

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy is wounded on the job.





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: wound.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

“How bad?” Daniel asked as Peggy sat in the passenger seat.

“It’s fine.”

Once in the driver’s seat, Daniel moved her skirt aside, gasping at the deep gash on her thigh.

“I’ll handle it,” she said.

“No, _I_ will.” He grabbed a first-aid kit from the glovebox. “That’s how this love thing works. We take care of each other.”

“I thought it was just about sex.”

He looked up at her, and she cracked a smile.

“You know I don’t like asking for help.”

“Luckily, you don’t have to. I’m here for you.”

Her smile softened. “I know you are.”


End file.
